Naruto Uzumaki Is Back!
by emmacat1234
Summary: After three years of training with Jiraiya Naruto returns. Read this story about Naruto's life after the time skip. This story is Naruhina. Post Time Skip
1. The Return of Naruto

Hi! This is a Naruto fanfic that I just came up with last night.

I don't own Naruto. If I did why would I write fanfiction?

Naruto Uzumaki . . . . Is Back!

Chapter 1- The Return

"Ero-Sennin! Hurry up!" Said the over-enthusiastic blond ninja.

"Calm down, Naruto." Said Jiraiya.

He looked over at his companion. He was amazed at how much he's changed. Naruto was about 6.1, his face was much sharper, and he now was much more muscular than before. Naruto also had changed is outfit he wore an outfit that was orange and black. He also wore a long black head band with a leaf on it. He also wore his weapon holster.

The blond had improved in other ways than physically. While out on his training trip the legendary sennin found out that the blond child had an I.Q. that would challenge Shikamaru's. From then on he kept training Naruto's mind. Naruto was now able to think perfectly about any situation. Naruto had also learned many more jutsu's. His thoughts were then interrupted.

"Look there's the gates! I wonder how much the village has changed!" Naruto said as he ran forward.

As he approached the gates the chunnin guarding the gates called to them.

"Hey! Hokage-sama has demanded if we saw you that you were to report to her office immediately." The chunnin yelled.

"Okay! We'll head there immediately. Come on, gaki." Jiraiya yelled.

While the two were walking around they noticed that they were attracting many stares.

"What's up with that, ero-sennin?" Naruto said.

"I don't know maybe the ladies think you're hot or something." Jiraiya said as he waved to everyone.

'_Stupid Ero-Sennin! He's always thinking about he girls.' _Naruto said.

He then punched ero-sennin on the top of his head.

It didn't take long but soon they reached the hokage's office.

"What's up, obaa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he walked into the room.

"Naruto! I'm glad to see you! I can't wait to see your improvement." Tsunade said.

"Hey, obaa-chan. I was wondering when the next chunnin exams and if I can enter." Naruto said.

"Why's that?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I'm still a gennin right?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, about that I'm prepared to make a deal. If pass my test then I will make you a chunnin. It's to see your growth improvement." Tsunade said.

"And what might that test be?" Jiraiya said.

They had not even noticed that Jiraiya was there.

"Just a match with Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"Awesome! When!" Naruto said.

"How about at 12:00 today at the memorial training ground? I will have a surprise waiting there. . . " Tsunade said.

"Sounds great. I'll just let you two catch up."

And with that Naruto was off.

"So how was his training?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, he learned many justsu's, I worked with him on chakra control, and I found out that the kid has an I.Q. that would at least equal Shikamaru's."

"What?! But how!" Tsunade asked amazed.

"Well the kid was a genius at seals, which was to be expected from his father, so I gave him an I.Q. test. I had to make it seem like it was a game though." Jiraiya said bored.

"So how good is he at seals?" Tsunade asked.

"He's actually better than his father at them. He even altered the kazekage's seal for him. Did you know that Naruto and Gaara are very close, personal friends?"

"No wonder why Gaara seemed more social than before. And actually yes I did," Tsunade said, "It looks like this is going to be interesting. Would you mind leaving Jiraiya? I have some things that I need to do."

"No problem Tsunade." And then Jiraiya disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So what do you think of the first chapter?

I must warn you that I am prepared to get down on my hands and knees and beg for a review.


	2. The Test

Hi! This is a Naruto fanfic that I just came up with last night.

I don't own Naruto. If I did why would I write fanfiction?

Naruto Uzumaki . . . . Is Back!

Chapter 2- The Test

Naruto looked at the clock, it was 11:45.

"Time to go!" he yelled happily.

He jumped out of the door and ran to the training field.

'_I wonder what the surprise is.'_ Naruto thought.

His thought was answered when he reached the training field. He saw every one of his friends. He even saw Gaara, Temari, and even Kankuro.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone was shocked at how different Naruto looked.

"Naruto! Is that you?!" Iruka yelled.

"Yeah! What's up everyone?"

Naruto then gave Temari and Kankuro a questioning look.

"Gaara dragged us along." Kankuro said bored.

"Well it's great to see your all ok. Especially you Gaara."

"Naruto! You look so different! Got any cool new jutsu's?" Sakura asked.

"You bet!" Naruto replied gladly.

"The power of youth in our friend Naruto has grown even stronger!" Lee yelled.

"Hey Naruto! Will you teach me some of the jutsu's?" Sakura asked.

"Sure! I'd be glad to teach all of you! Just let me kick Kakashi's ass first" Naruto said.

"You think you can?" Kakashi asked amused.

"Of course I can! I beat ero-sennin for god's sake. Ready?" Naruto said confidently.

"You bet!"

And then the fight began.

Kakashi started charging at Naruto with a kunai. Naruto did the same.

But when Kakashi hit him with his kunai it disappeared.

Everyone oohed and ahhed at what happed next.

Naruto jumped out of a tree and yelled "Handcuff Jutsu!"

The swirling air began to latch around Kakashi's hands like handcuffs.

"Good job, Naruto. When did you do it?" Kakashi asked.

"Before I came. You don't think that that I'm still the idiot from before now do you?" Naruto said calmly.

"Actually I still do." Then Kakashi disappeared and all that was left was a log.

"Fine you hide. Take your time." Naruto said calmly.

He then spotted Kakashi hiding up in a tree.

"Ha-ha! I see you and I know that your not a shadow clone because those cuffs make sure that your not able to create any type of clone for the rest of the day. So come on out and play Kakashi."

'_Damn! He's seen me. Guess I got to go down and fight.'_

Kakashi then jumped out of the tree.

Naruto then started to create a rasengan.

When it was finished he dipped each one of his fingers in it like a spoon so that each finger had one mini-rasengan.

"Kunai Rasengan Blast!"

Then ten rasengan kunai got blasted toward Kakashi. Each one as deadly as the next. Kakashi got hit with four of the ten kunai.

"Nice job Naruto you win." Kakashi said.

Sakura then ran out on to the field and healed Kakashi.

Cheers came from the sidelines.

Naruto walked over to his friends proudly.

"How'd you do it Naruto?" Kiba asked amazed. Kiba thought that with all of his on training he had gotten much better than Naruto. But he had forgotten that this was Naruto. Of course he wouldn't come back without being better than his own sensei!

"All the jutsu's that I just used, except for the shadow clone, I created myself. What else do you think I would do in my spare time, read?" Naruto said as if he was pointing out the obvious.

"You got a point." Kiba said.

"Congratulations, Naruto, you are officially a chunnin!" Tsunade said.

"Yes! One step closer to being hokage! Awesome!"

Naruto then ran around everyone using the body-flicker jutsu every now and then cutting a tree.

"Oh, god! Why did Jiraiya have to go and teach him that! He's already hyper-active enough!" Tsunade yelled exasperatingly.

At this everyone laughed.

Then everyone spent the rest of the day hanging out.

It was one of the best days in Naruto's life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So what do you think of the first chapter?

I must warn you that I am prepared to get down on my hands and knees and beg for a review.


	3. The Night

Hi! This is a Naruto fanfic that I just came up.

Please everyone e-mail me! My address will be on my user-page.

Lillufy: Thanks for the review! I definetly will! But I ust warn you that I'm not very good with desriptions. Please e-mail me.

Taintedlegacy: Thank for the review! I have decided that I will. You will see it in this chapter. I would love if you e-mail me.

Leafninja345435: Thanks for the review! I'm very happy about all the positive reviews because it tells me that the story is good. Again, please e-mail me.

I don't own Naruto. If I did why would I write fanfiction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto Uzumaki . . . . Is Back!

Chapter 3- The Day

Naruto had just woken up.

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining, birds were churping, and Naruto was in an amazingly good mood.

He walked outside and decided to go to spar with Lee.

While Naruto was fighting Lee he noticed that he had gotten taller, faster, and even more annoying. He also looked like and exact replica of Gai.

Naruto then went to the hospital to invite Sakura to lunch. (Ramen obviously!)

While they were walking Naruto noticed that she seemed almost exactly the same. Except she now had her extreme strength. (A/N- He figured that out by her punching him.)

When they got there they saw Choji walking in. Naruto then asked if he would like to join them.

"Of course! Why would I turn down good ramen?" He said.

Naruto agreed with him. He also noticed that the only way that Choji had changed was that he was much fatter.

Naruto then went off for some training. He thought he was alone but he was wrong.

After his training session he went to the hokage monument and sat on top of he fourth's head.

His thoughts were interrupted.

"N-Naruto-kun?" A very shy voice said from the trees.

"Uh! Who's there?" Naruto said.

"Go-Gomen, Na-Naruto-kun. I-It's Hinata." Hinata said as she walked over to Naruto.

Naruto notice her blush. Naruto had to admit it but during his training with ero-sennin he had thought about the girl with lavender eyes very often. He did have a very big crush on the girl.

'_She's so cute when she blushes.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Come sit down!" Naruto said

'_He called me Hinata**-chan**!' _Hinata thought happily.

She then blushed. She also saw that Naruto noticed this because he blushed also.

Uh . . . Nar-Naruto-kun. I-I wa-want to te-tell you something." Hinata said trying to be brave.

"No, me first. Uh, Hinata-chan, you want to know what face I kept seeing while I was training? I kept seeing your face, Hinata-chan. I really, really like you Hinata-chan. Would you like to join me for ramen tomorrow? You know like a date?" Naruto said. His blush just kept getting deeper and deeper.

Hinata managed to keep concousness "Of course, Naruto-kun. . . . "

Then she. . . . she fainted.

"Good night, Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he dropped her off at the Hyuga manor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So what do you think of the first chapter?

I must warn you that I am prepared to get down on my hands and knees and beg for a review.

I will reply to all.


	4. The First Date

Hi! This is a Naruto fanfic that I just came up.

Please everyone e-mail me! My address will be on my user-page.

I don't own Naruto. If I did why would I write fanfiction?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto Uzumaki . . . . Is Back!

Chapter 4-The First Date

Hinata Hyuga was just waking up.

'_Was it a dream? Did Naruto really ask me out?'_ Hinata asked herself.

Then she saw a note that Naruto left. It said:

_Dear Hinata-chan,_

_I can't wait for our date. I will pick you up at your house at 12:00._

_Then we can go eat at Ichiraku's._

_Then we might go to the monument._

_Sound good? See you then._

_-Naruto_

Hinata was very happy about this. She almost fainted.

'_I'm going on a date with Naruto-kun! He like's me! He really like's me! This is like a dream!'_

But her thoughts were interrupted.

"Good morning Hinata." Neji said. _(A/N- I don't know what Neji calls Hinata or what Hinata calls Neji. Sorry.)_

"Oh, Good morning Neji. What time is it?" Hinata asked.

"It is 10:00." Neji replied. "You should get dressed."

Then Neji walked away.

'_10:00! I got to get ready! What am I gong to wear!' _Hinata thought.

About an hour and fourty-five minutes later Hinata was ready.

Hinata walked outside and saw Naruto waiting for her. He was in his normal clothes.

"He-Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

" Hi Hinata-chan! Please don't stutter. Your voice is nice." Naruto said in his normal happy voice.

"Gomen Naruto-kun. I will." Hinata said.

"Let's go!" Nauto said.

"Ok!" Hinata said.

While walking to Ichiraku Naruto shared all of his awesome stories about his training. Most people would have found this boring. But Hinata wasn't most people. She found these stories very intriguing.

"Hey old man! What's up! Miss me?" Naruto screamed at old man Ichiraku.

"Hey Naruto!" Ichiraku asked.

"Hey! Hinata what do you want?" Naruto said.

"Well, I guess I'll have one miso ramen." Hinata said.

"Ok! So I'll take three pork ramens and one miso ramen." Naruto said happily.

Then Naruto went on to tell how he's ready to kick Sasuke's ass.

When the ramen finally came Naruto started digging in right away while Hinata slowly grabbed her chopsticks and carefully picked up the ramen.

By the time Hinata finished her one bowl Naruto had finished ten.

"Ready to go ,Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly.

"Great! Let's go to the Hokage's monument!

Naruto then went back to telling his stories.

When they finally reached there he was finished telling his stories.

"What a beautiful night!" Hinata said.

She could see all of the stars and the moon was a perfect cresent.

"It sure is!" Naruto exclaimed.

They said there for a while in quiet.

"It's getting late. I'll walk you home." Naruto said.

They then walked over to Hinata's house.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Then he kissed her.

He then quickly ran off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So what do you think of the fourth chapter?

I must warn you that I am prepared to get down on my hands and knees and beg for a review.

I will reply to all.

I NEED IDEAS! I'M STUCK! PLEASE E-MAIL ME!


End file.
